The treatment of water, and recycling water for reuse, commonly involves a variety of stages and various systems for effective treatment to increase the quality of the water. With water treatment, the removal of impurities, suspended solids and the like is desirable, but often involves a number of stages. Wastewater systems generally comprise a number of chambers such as a primary chamber(s) used for anaerobic breakdown and a secondary chamber(s) for aerobic breakdown of waste products, with wastewater being swiftly moved from one chamber to another, and then from the final chamber(s) into say a subterranean dispersal field. Such a system may not be as thorough as desired, particularly in respect of the treatment of suspended solids before being discharged into a dispersal field.
Potable water is commonly sourced from underground aquifers and other sources, and is often contaminated with dissolved or colloidal elements ranging from light metals such as calcium and sodium to heavier metals such as iron and manganese. The treatment and removal of such contaminants from potable water to produce water that is suitable for human use and consumption is desirable, but often involves a variety of treatment stages and filtering processes that can be expensive and complex operations with varying results.
It is a non-limiting object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the treatment of wastewater and/or water that overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems, or which provides the public with a useful choice.
It is a further non-limiting object of the present invention to provide a method of treatment of wastewater that overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems, or which provides the public with a useful choice.
It is a further non-limiting object of the present invention to provide a system for the treatment of wastewater and/or water that overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems, or which provides the public with a useful choice.